narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Paths of Ryun
The Four Paths of Ryun also known as the Four Paths of the Outer Path (ゲドヨンド, Gedō Yondō) is a jutsu used by Ryun, who based it on the Six Paths of Pain technique used by Pain twenty years ago, and is the best representation of the power of Izanami, the technique used by possessors of the Taifugan eye. It allows Ryun to control separate bodies as though they were his own, though, due to this being an incomplete technique, he can control far fewer than Pain was capable of. Each of these bodies are reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, Ryun's chakra. While controlling them, Ryun must remain hidden and remain completely still. Use In order to use the technique, Ryun remains in a large, secure area, and uses his Taifugan eyes in combination with his Izanami jutsu to transmit chakra. From there, he will mold his chakra into his clan's Yin chakra and uses it's electromagnetic qualities to control the electromagnetic brain signals of the separate bodies. However, to control them, Ryun has to be close by, and ideally at the highest point possible so that he could have the best range possible, much like Pain's jutsu. Also like Pain, the bodies under Ryun's control share his Taifugan. Paths As the name suggested, there are multiple bodies, or "paths", which comprise the jutsu. The only common feature shared by these bodies was their Taifugan eyes. Each body seems to serve a specific purpose in battle, such as summoning, repair, and defense, rendering them open in other areas. This did not hold true for the Tirthika Path, however, which was imbued with several capabilities. When the paths are active together in battle, Ryun is able to see through their eyes, thus registering four separate fields of vision at the same time. Essentially working as shared vision for the Paths, this allows Ryun to coordinate their attacks and to provide defense for them without a blind spot. All of the paths demonstrate incredible speed and strength and carry katana concealed in their cloaks which were be used to incapacitate opponents. The paths were strongest when together, using combination's and the element of surprise to defeat their enemies. Ryun is known as the "Outer Path" (外道, "Gedō") and can use all of the different paths' jutsu. Zokujin Path The Zokujin path (ゾクジン, Earthly pathway), is the most often seen and used of the Paths of Ryun, and acted as Ryun's representative during reconnaissance missions and is his primary path in difficult battles. Its main abilities revolved around manipulating the Taifugan and it's main power, Izanami, allowing it to control chakra in almost anyway imaginable. Kie Path The Kie path (キエ, Conversion) is the second of Ryun's Four Paths of Ryun to be shown. It's abilities revolved around Space/Time Manipulation, most likely the result of Yin Release ninjutsu, Ryun's Kekkai Genkai. Aruku Path The Aruku path (アルク, Walk) is the third of Ryun's Four Paths of Ryun to be shown. It's powers are based on gaining Wisdom. It can read the minds of those it is able to capture. It can also absorb ninjutsu and genjutsu. Once absorbed, it will know everything there is to know about the technique it had absorbed down to the molecular structure. Making it capable of countering it. Tenjokai Path The Tenjokai path (テンジョカイ, Heaven path) is the fourth and final body of Ryun's Four Paths of Ryun to be shown. It's powers are mainly summons, but to a different degree than Pain's Six Paths. While it can summon animals, it also can summon objects and barriers to which it can use to varying degrees. Drawbacks Controlling the bodies does not cost huge amounts of chakra, because they are simply recycling Ryun's chakra, however, they do have their drawbacks. For one, Ryun must remain hidden, because he has to remain totally still. If he moves, the Yin chakra he is using will loose connection with the brain waves of the Paths and the Paths will then disperse like a summon. Secondly, like Pain, Ryun can only afford to give each body one unique set of abilities so that his chakra is evenly used. They all share the same vision, so if one is to beat them, taking them on one at a time, or distracting the others and then attacking, that person will have the easiest chance for victory. His technique, although powerful, has one major flaw: each of the paths has a primary function or ability. With prior knowledge about the technique and each paths' abilities, one stands a better chance of defeating them. Basis This jutsu is actually not based on the same theme as Pain/Nagato's jutsu. It is named based on the Four Gospels of Jesus, or in japanese Iesukirisuto no Yongosperu (イエスキリストノヨンゴペル, Jesus Christ of the Four Gospels), because there are four gospels, and four paths in the jutsu. The first path, Zokujin, refers to the Earthly affairs of a human life, the second, Kie, is referring to the conversion of a human to follow Christ. The third, Aruku, is a reference to one's walk with Christ. The final, Tenjokai, is a reference to life in heaven.